PROJECT F
by dragonejt
Summary: This is continuation of the story of Project F, and goes up to explain (what I think is) the creation of Ultraman X. This is just a short journal.
1. Chapter 1

_Day 1_

 _Project F is officially started, after the appearance of Ultraman Tiga. My name is Gondo Kihachi, founder of Project F. We are trying to create an Ultra Warrior that will be in sole service of the humans._

 _Day 4_

 _We are first trying to rebuild one of the statues and then charge Ultraman Tiga's host's energy to revive the rebuilt statue._

 _Day 37_

 _The statue has officially been rebuilt. However, we still need to find Ultraman Tiga's host. Who is he?_

 _Day 41_

 _We have detected strange, vague energies coming from the Southern Pacific that resemble those of Ultraman Tiga, but all negative. Perhaps the source is another site with Ultra Warrior statues? Work will still continue on finding Tiga's host._

 _Day 56_

 _The King of Evil, Gatanozoa, is in the Southern Pacific. Perhaps that was the source of the negative energies?_

 _Day 57_

 _Humanity is saved! Ultraman Tiga has defeated Gatanozoa. However, this is a bad thing for Project F, as there is no host anymore because Ultraman Tiga's duty is over. What will we do now?_

 _Day 58_

 _This is strange. Even though Gatanozoa is dead, there are still negative energies coming from the Southern Pacific, in a place known as Lulu Island. Further investigations will be launched._


	2. Chapter 2

div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX37541438" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX37541438" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX37541438" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 36px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX37541438" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Day 76/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX37541438" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 36px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX37541438" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX37541438" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX37541438" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 36px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX37541438" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"We have identified three giants that are emitting those energies. An expedition will be launched to awaken those giants./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX37541438" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 36px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX37541438" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX37541438" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX37541438" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 36px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX37541438" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Day 129/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX37541438" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 36px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX37541438" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX37541438" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX37541438" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 36px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX37541438" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The official expedition to awaken Lulu Island giants has begun. We have all the equipment necessary. If I don't return from this expedition, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX37541438" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 36px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX37541438" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ozora Takashi/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX37541438" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 36px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX37541438" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX37541438" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 36px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX37541438" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"will take over for Project F. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX37541438" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 36px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX37541438" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX37541438" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX37541438" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 36px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div 


End file.
